This invention relates to the feeding of a printed packaging strip provided with markings at uniformly spaced intervals and which is to be cut into pieces along lines identified by the markings.
In such an operation, a sensor head arranged along the feed path responds each time a marking moves therepast. Operations of this type are disclosed, for example, in Swiss Pat. Nos. 503,647 and 516,436 and require, for their performance, complicated and consequently expensive devices. These devices help to increase the overall speed of operation by eliminating the need for periodic halting of the feed drive.
Earlier conventional devices effecting a step-wise feed of the printed strip could operate only slowly because otherwise excessive inertia forces appeared and thus shocks or jars were generated which caused noise and wear. Further, they had the disadvantage of being incapable of operating with sufficient reliability.